Big News
by junellaloves
Summary: Gintama Setting: 3 years later. Yup, future and it's GinTae!


There is some news that is better than the news brought by female reporters

Gintama Setting: 3 years later

After a whirlwind of romance for 3 years, Gin and Otae finally tied the knot in the same place where Otose and Tatsugorou got married. Right now, Gin was living with his wife at the Kodoukan Dojo while Shinpachi was staying partly-independently with Kagura at the Yorozuya Headquarters. Shinpachi requested for it so that he can stand up for his own without relying on his sister. It was a happy ending, indeed.

Today was a normal day at Sakata household. Even married, Gin still has a crush on Ana Ketsuno and sometimes, Otae feel jealous. But this day, Otae was busy doing something.

"Otae...what are you doing in the kitchen? I told you don't cook anymore", Gin said while brushing his teeth, not looking away from the TV. The two agreed that when they get married, Gin will be the one to cook while Tae will be in charge of the household. Gin confessed to her that her cooking made him feel 'amnesiac' but later explained that cooking is not a measure of a woman. So in exchange for her cooking, she will do the cleaning and laundry, since Gin doesn't like those stuffs.

Without receiving a response, Gin's attention came back and turned his gaze on the lower left of the TV screen. 9:09, it displayed.

'9:09', he thought. He blinked. Then blinked again. "SHIT! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Gin rushed to their bedroom and hurriedly changed his PJs into his usual get up. Otae became conscious after hearing noises. Otae went out from the kitchen and catched a glimpse of her husband going out from the door.

"Gin-san! Where are you going?" Otae said while holding a bowl and a wooden spoon.

Gin turned around, still fixing his shoe and obviously rushing, "I have some work to do with old Gengai". Noticing his wife outside, he run towards her and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry! I'll kiss you more lately when I come home!" Gin waved goodbye. Otae was a little bit disappointed. She's planning to bake a cake but she didn't able to finish it in time. '_This would be the perfect day'_, she thought. She planned this one to make it special. So she returned to the kitchen and continues her work.

(At the repair shop)

"Do it a little faster! The festival is coming up in a few days!" The old man with microscopic glasses blurted out.

"Calm down old guy...we're not 'experts' in this field" the perm hair guy replied.

"Lame excuses! So this is what I'm getting for what I paid for?!"

Ignoring the old man's rant, China responded, "Gin's right aru! We're not experts. Besides I'm hungry aru!"

Gengai exploded, "What?! Aside from the advance payment, I already bought you a happy meal. You're so slow and yet you're hungry?! Give me a break!"

"Glasses responded with a dead look on his face, "Old Gengai, be used to it. She's a Yato for God's sake..."

The robot festival is coming up and Gengai would be the guest of honour. There will be a lot of guests and the Shogun is one of them. This event is very important to Gengai but due to his age, he needs help so he called the Yorozuya.

"What this button do?" the Yato girl clicked the red button on the remote.

"DON'T!" Gengai tried to stop her but he was too late. A loud bang was created by the robot Shinpachi was repairing.

"Kagura-chan! We will not be able to finish it in time!" Glasses stood angrily with dirt on him. Then, a woman in her regular salmon- coloured kimono stepped in, a box in hand.

"Otae...what brings you here?" Gin went towards to his wife.

"I forgot to bring you this so here I am!" she smiled as she handed him the box with a cake in it.

_'I can't eat this here'_ he thought, sweating. "Uhm...thanks honey...You don't have to cook, remember?" he winked his wife but he noticed a vein popping to her forehead so he just said, "How sweet of you, thanks Honey."

Gengai steps in, "ow...you're so sweet Otae! Gin, eat it already! It was made by your wife."

"Yes! Eat it!" Kagura said in motion.

_'Shut up guys! It's okay if it's normal food but we're talking about Otae's food here! Did you plan this?! What should I do? Oh well, it's from her anyway..._'he thought.

He was about to open the box and Otae was getting excited about gin's look on his face when...

"Yorozuya? Are you here?" a tall, dark hairy guy steps in, interrupting the moment. At the same time, a 'click' noise was heard. It turns out, he stepped on the same remote. Everyone blinked. -WHACK-another robot was destroyed. Then one arm of it came out flying to the direction of the cake. All of them stared at Otae who's now menacing a dark aura.

"KONDO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Kondo plead for forgiveness, "Otae-san! I didn't know you're here!"

Gin grabbed her from behind to stop her from attacking the commander.

"Stop it all of you!" Everyone was silent. Gengai breaks in and said," Because you're just destroying my robots, all of you Out! Out!"

After all the commotion, Gengai closed his shop and work for himself. The 4, however, stayed outside.

"What are you doing here, gorilla?" Kagura asked.

Shinpachi became worried for his sister, "Are you still following Aneue again? She's married for God's sake!"

"Don't worry my future bro-in-law!" Kondo said confidently." I came here not for Otae but to Gin." Everyone gasped.

"Oi! I know you're still heartbroken but it doesn't mean you have to be gay to me!"

Gori laughed," Don't worry Otae's future ex-hubby! Remember the first time we met? I'm challenging you to a duel...again!"

Everyone was astonished to hear Kondo's sudden challenge. "Kondo-san! Gin-san!", Otae went between them.

Gin went in front of Otae, as if to protect her, and faced Kondo, "Otae is not a toy that can borrow"

Kondo replied him with a smile "You'll accept it. I'm confident."

Otae pulled Gin close to her and whispered, 'Gin-san..." Noticing the worry on her voice, Gin held both of her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. If I get even 1 inch cut, then punish me whatever you want to do."

Otae stared at him for seconds then smiled, "Okay. I trust you. But swear on your word! You know what will happen to you" her smile turned into a scary one.

"Yes... ma'm", Gin replied sweating. While staring at them, Kondo wondered '_Otae trust him so well'_. Then, Gin faced him," What's your condition?"

Kondo chuckles," There's no condition silver man. Unlike before, we will just fight man to man. Don't worry about Otae. She's yours. If you win, you win. If I win, I win. There's no prize, no punishment"

After the gruelling talk, the two were now standing under the bridge where they first fought way back in season 1. The kids, like before, went on selling snacks to the bystanders.

"I'm just wondering Kagura chan...If there's no prize or punishment, where the fight leads to?" Glasses whispered to China.

"I don't know. Maybe Gori is planning something."

"Those two...Are they the same guys we watched on Episode 8?" A guy asked another guy in which he replied, "yeah..And in this same bridge!"

While the people were busy murmuring with each other. Otae was nervous while holding the box. 'Damn you Kondo-san Thanks for stepping on my cake' She really feel disappointed of what her plan went through. She wants to surprise him in a sweet way but the Gorilla ruined it. He can come up in any day, why today? Also, he's not acting like a foolish stalker. He's serious and it was just weird not he didn't come for her but to challenge Gin. It looks like jealousy or pride or both but Otae thought otherwise.

"If you're going to give me a sword. I won't accept it. I learned my lesson." Gori said.

"Good! So how this is going?"

"We're using our own weapon. The first one who will be wounded will be the loser." Then Kondo held out his Katana.

Otae gasped. It's a real Katana! "Kondo-san! Stop it! Are you crazy?!"

"You're trying to kill me." Gin said.

"Nope."

"Okay. I don't know what's going on a monkey's head but..." Gin stepped one foot back, raised his bokuto and, "Shall we start?"

"AHHHH!" Both men screamed as they approached each other, blowing their attacks. Everyone watched intently to the battle. Then-

The two faced each other back. Suddenly, both of their neck got cuts and their collar got torn down.

"They've both received a cut...so who wins?" The people murmured.

"I can't change it..." Kondo sudden blurted out. Gin was caught off guard. "You really are strong Gintoki...No wonder Otae-san loves you" Gin was silent. "I just want to have last fight with the man my love loves the most before I totally slip her away."

Otae went to them. "Kondo-san...so this is why..."

"Otae-san", Kondo said crying, "I'm always there for you! I'm the first one to show my love. I'm always making efforts. I'm persistent! Why didn't you choose me? I want to know for the last time", he felt blurting everything out.

Otae smiled," Do you want to know? Okay, before you showed up, I've already met him and that time, he already got my attention and I felt I can really trust this guy. Little thing I didn't know, he likes me too. It's not love at first sight but our admiration to each other grew fonder. We just realized we can't lose each other. I love when I annoy him at the same time when I'm treating him when he got injured. He loves my smile and will do anything to protect me and my happiness. To be honest Kondo-san, I really enjoyed your company like the time I accepted your offer to be your date. That time, I saw you not my staler but as a friend"

Kondo was now crying with tears of joy. It felt like a promotion towards Otae-s heart,"Really...Otae-san?"

Otae chuckled,"Yeah...I like your persistence but it's just there's a man in my heart already. I always keep telling you but you don't listen. Listen to me this time. Go find a woman...You deserved a woman...A woman better than me." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Kondo stared at her. Then he stood up and turned back. Before he started walking," Gintoki, this time. I'm the one who will ask favour. Protect and love her for me! If you try to hurt her, I will not have second thoughts to gain her back!" Then he turned back and looked Otae," I should listen to Sogou and Toshi. Sorry for causing too much trouble Otae-san. But I'll try but I can't promise that I can stop stalking...besides you're a hard habit to break" He flashed his smile and then walked away.

"I pity him. He's a good man. But I'm glad Anego chose Gin-chan!" Kagura said happily while linking her arms to gin and Otae.

"Kagura-chan, Shin-chan...You two go ahead."Otae said.

"Glasses replied" Why? Are you two going on a date?"

Otae linked her arm to Gin's, "Yes". Then the two went ahead.

"So...where we going?"

"Here!"

Gin was surprised, "What?! We can't picnic here! It's sunset! And it's primetime news! I have to catch Ana Ketsuno!"

Otae punched him in the head. "Gin-san...Do you remember what Kondo said?"

"That you're a hard habit to break?" Gin said touching the lump on his head.

"No...the thing when he said 'blessed you two'?"

"Ahh...What's wrong about that?"

'This is it' "uhm...actually it's not only the two of us..."

"Ha? Ah...You mean he didn't noticed Shinpachi and Kagura?"

"No no no..Don't include the kids..."

"Wait...Do you mean...you can see ghost?

"Gin-san!" Otae was about to explode but she thought too much stress will just distraught her. "What Kondo said was wrong...it's not just the two of us..." then she touched her belly.

Gin stared at his smiling wife. "You're pregnant Otae?"

Still touching her belly, she smiled and said, "We're going to have a Gin-san!" Hearing it, Gin flashed his brightest smile," Otae!" He happily run towards his wife and hugged her. They hugged for so long. Suddenly Otae opened her eyes and saw a cut on Gin's neck.

"Gin-san? What is this?", pointing out the cut.

"Oh...uhm...What are we talking about?"

(At the Kodoukan Dojo)

"Really? Anego!" Kagura said while munching Bargain Dash.

"I'm very happy for you Aneue! You should rest more often."

"Thanks Shin-chan"

"Anego! I can't wait for the baby to come out! Can I name him?"

"You'll be waiting 9 months. And why did you say 'him'?" Otae asked.

"I just feel it." China said simply. Then Shinpachi stood up and went to the master's bedroom. He stayed outside the door and shouted, "Take care of Aneue...and refrain from reading Jump and watching Ana Ketsuno!" Gin who's inside, just listened to his brother-in-law. After Tae beat him up because of his cut on his neck, he got bandages all over. In the end, he just said, "Well, my wife brought the best news than Ana Ketsuno."


End file.
